Embarazo en siglo XXX
by Minako992
Summary: Minako está embarazada. Para su desgracia, ha surgido un nuevo enemigo el cual no ha podido combatir, ella mostrará lo difícil que ha sido toda la situación/Es el capítulo final de mi historia "Temporada"


Siglo XXX

Veo por la ventana la caída estrepitosa de la lluvia, hay una tormenta eléctrica afuera de mi habitación, que no me permite dormir, está aumentando mis nervios. Decido pararme de mi cama para cerrar la cortina, tal vez me ayude a calmar mis miedos, mi abultado vientre hace que esta sencilla tarea sea más difícil cada día, también hizo que mi labor como guardiana se viera interrumpida en este momento, cuando el planeta me necesita otra vez, me veo forzada a quedarme en mi cuarto, en el ala oeste del palacio.

Amo el hecho de estar embarazada, después de tantos intentos fallidos y tantos siglos deseando vivir el amor que solo una madre puede ofrecer, Serenity nos concedió a todas sus guardianas y amigas la posibilidad de concebir, nos otorgó la mortalidad otra vez para que nuestros cuerpos pudieran tener un ciclo normal para la gestación y posteriormente, la etapa en la que me encuentro, el transcurso del embarazo, también permitió que nuestras parejas pudieran procrear justo hasta el momento de concebir que volverían a ser semi-inmortales. Hace casi un milenio lo había probado en sí misma y en, ese momento, Darién, quedando embarazada de la pequeña dama, pero al poco tiempo empezó la lucha con los rebeldes de la luna negra.

Cuando volvimos a reestablecer la paz y reconstruir todo lo que había sido destrozado, decidí hablar con la reina sobre la posibilidad de ser madre, jamás olvidaré su mirada de alegría y por supuesto nos abrazamos y brincamos, como en el pasado; al poco tiempo hablamos con las demás chicas, mayor fue mi sorpresa al saber que tenían el mismo sueño que yo; el abrazo en grupo no se hizo esperar, me alegraba pasar esta experiencia junto a ellas, pero tenía dos preocupaciones, la primera era que todas dejaríamos el puesto de guardianas por lo menos algunos meses después de haber concebido, yo esperaba que la concepción fuera en momentos diferentes, después de todo los cuerpos no son iguales, pero no, apenas algunos meses de diferencia, por eso Amy y Rei habían dado a luz a unas hermosas niñas, la primera tenía el cabello azul y los ojos verdes, mientras que la segunda el cabello negro y los ojos azul cielo.

Mi otra preocupación era SU reacción ante el hecho de que podríamos ser padres y la situación de ser mortales, sabía lo que implicaba, podía tener la más simple caída del mundo y terminar herida muy gravemente.

Recordar el momento en que comenté la posibilidad de poder tener con nosotros el fruto de nuestro amor iluminó tus ojos y dibujó en tu semblante una enorme sonrisa, mencioné la mortalidad mía durante un, relativo, corto tiempo y toda pizca de felicidad pareció abandonar tu rostro, luego llegó tu comentario, calculado y frío: "Tenemos un deber con los reyes, no podemos abandonarlos y mucho menos… perder a la líder de las senshi" Sabía cuál sería tu posición, yo en algún momento también la tomé, sobre cualquier cosa estaba mi deber. Iba a replicar cuando te marchaste.

Esa noche no dormiste en nuestra habitación, donde me encuentro ahora aterrada, tampoco la siguiente semana, sabía dónde estabas, pero no era mi deber buscar a quien no desea ser encontrado; en el tiempo que te ausentaste supe que Lita no había tenido que convencer a su marido, él estaba encantado con la idea de ser papá, a diferencia de Amy que tuvo que persuadir al suyo por ser una oportunidad única finalmente cedió ante la Sailor del agua, mientras Rei estaba en una situación parecida a la mía; Serena dijo que igual aplicaría el "hechizo" en las cuatro, argumentó de que Endymion se encargaría de convencer a los faltantes.

Finalmente, lo inevitable pasó. Te conseguí en uno de los pasillos del palacio, ver las ojeras debajo de tus ojos solo me indicaba que tus noches habían sido duras (probablemente por la cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba esa mañana no pudiste notar que las mías no fueron mejores) quería abrazarte y besarte, pero mi orgullo de sailor no lo permitió, saludé a Endymion formalmente y continué mi camino con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa noche volviste a la habitación, algo tarde, olías bastante a alcohol "no suele beber" fue lo que pasó por mi mente en ese instante, vestías informal, pero te veías elegante, como siempre. No hiciste ningún comentario, te dirigiste al baño de la habitación, yo continué peinando mi cabello frente a la peinadora, volviste con el pijama puesto, nos vimos a través del reflejo del espejo y desviaste tu mirada para continuar tu camino hacia la cama. Estaba indignada, volvió nada más para dormir cómodamente, en vez de estar en un sofá en la sala de control de comando, me paré te dediqué una mirada fúrica y continué hasta la puerta, en ese momento sentí tus brazos alrededor mío, estuvimos así hasta que pronunciaste: "tenemos derecho a ser felices y cumplir nuestro sueño, pero no quiero que mueras" Presa de la molestia respondí "Tranquilo, no permitiré que las senshi se queden sin su líder" Separaste tu cuerpo de mi espalda y me posicionaste entre la puerta y tu cuerpo, sin apartar tus manos de mí "Mi vida se quedaría sin el ser que más amo y he amado, no quiero que eso ocurra, pero evitar que cumplas un sueño haría que te apartes de mi vida… Darién me ha asegurado que vivirás, que él tuvo el mismo temor con Serena. Pero yo voy a estar para defenderte, para evitar que sufras y para poder cumplir nuestro sueño"

Recordar esto hizo que mis lágrimas empezaran a correr libremente.

Durante la última etapa que llevo embarazada empezó un disturbio con seres fuera del planeta que desean invadirla, una desgracia en la que no he podido actuar, durante este tiempo no he podido verte, la tormenta culminó (tal vez Lita ya se durmió o solo dejó de llorar) y he abierto las cortinas para mirar la impactante luna llena. Me siento en la peinadora y observo mi habitación vacía.

-Desearía que pudieras estar conmigo…-en ese momento la luna brilla con mayor intensidad, iluminando toda la habitación en penumbras y en la puerta de la habitación veo la sombra de un hombre alto, asustada afino un poco la mirada en el momento que veo tu cabello platinado caer lentamente hasta la alfombra del cuarto.

-¡Kunzite!-corro a tu lado para ver cómo se tiñe de rojo el piso a tu alrededor-¡Kunziteeee!

 **Esto es una continuación de mi fic Temporadas, pero quería que tuviera su protagonismo.  
Espero les haya gustado n.n**


End file.
